Paper Stars
by Mitsuki-Wing
Summary: "La verdad es que nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, pero ahora, sinceramente, no me lo imagino de otra manera. Es como si siempre hubiera tenido que ser así. Conocernos, hacernos amigos y más." "Puede que seas una estrella sin luz propia. Por eso, déjame ser la luz que te ilumine". OneShot. MakaxBlackStar.


Hola! Qué tal?^^ Aquí Mitsuki-Wing con su vigésimo tercera historia y la novena que es de Soul Eater (siendo el cuarto one-shot).

Primera actualización del 2015! Feliz año!^^

Puf! Hacía un montón que no escribía un one-shot de este fandom XD Tenía una idea pululando desde hace unos días y quise darle forma, y aquí está. Tengo la sensación de que me ha quedado algo raro XD Raro, en el sentido de que no suelo escribir este tipo de cosas. Demasiado romance XD

Nah, es una bonita (bonita en mi opinión :P) historia de amor :)

Habría que añadir que, además de ser mi primer one-shot de SE en mucho tiempo, es el primero que hago de esta pareja. Es un _MakaxBlackStar._ Un _MakStar_. La verdad es que no sé si esta pareja tiene un nombre específico, y se me ocurrió MakStar, y como me suena bien, así se queda XD Si alguien sabe si tiene un nombre definido, que me lo comente ;)

Decir que mi pareja predilecta de SE sigue siendo el SoMa, pero es que Black Star y Maka tienen ese algo que me hace querer verlos también juntos XD

Pues nada. Espero que le den una oportunidad a mí y a mi fic :)

Disfruten leyendo!^^

**..**

_**PAPER STARS**_

"_Puede que seas una estrella sin luz propia. Por eso, déjame ser la luz que te ilumine"_

*.*.*

Llevaba una pequeña linterna azul guardada en el bolsillo derecho de mi chaqueta, como siempre.

Cualquiera que me preguntara al respecto diría que para qué demonios iba a necesitarla.

Primeramente, ahora estaba al aire libre. Y segundo, era de día, y ni una sola nube estorbaba al sol para iluminar las ajetreadas calles de Death City.

Deslicé mi mano en el bolsillo y la toqué, como si con ella me sintiera más segura. En cierto modo, así era.

Siempre la llevaba encima. Como si de un amuleto de la buena suerte se tratara.

En realidad, no había nada especial al respecto. Creo que todo empezó cuando, un día, hace años, cuando iba a salir para ir al Shibusen, se había ido la luz en todo mi edificio. Por supuesto, el ascensor no funcionaba, y tenía que bajar siete pisos andando, y las luces de emergencia no es que fueran de mucha ayuda. Además, a eso había que sumarle que era torpe por naturaleza.

Volví a entrar en casa soltando un resoplido molesto, y rebusqué rápidamente en los cajones de mi habitación hasta que di con la susodicha linterna azul de bolsillo, que me había comprado muchos años antes mi padre para unos campamentos de verano, con una cantimplora a juego.

Pulsé el botón, y con un par de golpecitos y zarandeos, vi que aún funcionaba, y rezaba porque las pilas duraran lo suficiente.

Desde entonces, siempre la llevaba encima.

-¿Y por qué llevas una linterna a todas partes, Maka?

Me encojo de hombros cada vez que me preguntan.

-Nunca se sabe cuándo se puede necesitar iluminar algo-solía decir.

"_A veces uno solo busca un refugio en la oscuridad, pero no sería un refugio si no hubiera un solo resquicio de luz"_

-Ya estoy aquí-anuncié, dando un portazo al entrar en casa, dejando las llaves en aquel espantoso cuenco que mi madre compró en un mercadillo del pueblo costero al que solemos ir a veranear todos los años.

-Hola, Makita-mi padre salió a recibirme, espachurrándome entre sus brazos-¿Qué tal el día, mi niña?

Me zafé de él. Al ver que ponía pucheritos, le di un beso en la mejilla, lo cual hizo que esbozara una sonrisa tonta.

-Bien. ¿Ha llegado ya mamá?

-No. Seguramente hoy vuelva un poco más tarde.

-Ajá.

Fui a mi habitación y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Dejé caer la mochila en el suelo. Me quité los zapatos y me paseé descalza por mi habitación hasta llegar a mi escritorio, no sin antes haber cogido un cojín de mi cama.

Retiré la silla (fácilmente, porque tenía ruedas), y me acuclillé bajo la mesa. Deposité el cojín en el suelo y no tardé en tumbarme, cabeza apoyada en el cojín, con mi escritorio por techo.

Acerqué la silla un poco a mí, como si fuera una pequeña puerta a mi fuerte. Como si realmente pudiera sentirme allí a salvo.

Saqué la linterna de mi bolsillo y la encendí, apuntando hacia arriba.

En realidad, aquello no era más que un álbum.

Pasé el haz de luz por cada una de las fotografías que había pegadas con celofán en la parte de debajo del escritorio de mi habitación.

Pequeñas partes de una vida. El paso de las estaciones. Todo tipo de expresiones. Y todo tipo de personas. Aunque, había una persona que…

-¡Maka!

Me llevé tal susto ante el grito, que me incorporé de sopetón, lo que se tradujo en un fuerte golpe contra la mesa.

Volví a dejar caer mi cabeza contra el cojín, llevándome las manos a ella, mascullando por lo bajo.

-Te odio…-maldije entre dientes.

Aquello le hizo reír.

-Sabes que eso no es verdad.

-Una pena-le miré desde abajo, él acuclillado frente a mí-¿Se puede saber cómo y cuándo has llegado?

Enarcó una ceja, divertido.

-Por la puerta, por supuesto. Tu padre me ha dicho que estabas en tu habitación y, ¡heme aquí!-hizo una pausa-Oh, claro, tú esperabas que entrara volando por la ventana, ¿verdad? ¡Cual ángel caído del cielo!

Puse los ojos en blanco e intenté, sin éxito, contener la risa.

-Si fueras un ángel caído, serías un demonio.

-Tienes razón-esbozó una amplia sonrisa-Entonces, seré un dios.

No pude aguantarlo y rompí a reír.

-Dios, Black Star…

-Exactamente-dijo, mientras se dejaba caer a mi lado; me espachurró un poco contra la pared y nuestras cabezas estaban pegadas, porque, sino, no cabrían en el cojín.

-Era una expresión para decir que eres increíble.

Aquello subió su ego.

-Gracias, pequeña mortal.

-No era un halago. Lo decía en el sentido de que no tienes remedio-le di una pequeña patada-Y no me llames pequeña.

-Halla paz-dijo.

-Ya te gustaría.

Volví a darle una patada, que, teniendo en cuenta que no lo hacía con fuerza (porque realmente no estaba enfadada), y si a eso se suma que estaba descalza, bueno, pues no creo que tuviera mucho efecto.

-Para, para-dijo, entre risas.

No le hice caso, pero me detuvo entrelazando sus piernas con las mías.

-Eso es trampa-le dije.

-Sabes que no puedes ganarme, tonta.

Me besó.

Me aparté de él y le apreté la mejilla con la linterna.

-Eso también es trampa-refunfuñé.

Me acarició levemente la zona de la cabeza donde me había dado el golpe. No había sido muy fuerte, así que esperaba que no saliera un chichón.

-¿Qué hacías?-cuestionó entonces, obviando mi último comentario.

-¿Tú qué crees?

-¿Añadiendo?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Reviviendo-volví a encender la linterna y ambos nos quedamos mirando aquellos pequeños retazos de recuerdos-Tengo que pasar unas cuantas fotos de la cámara al ordenador para poder imprimirlas. Y creo que tendría que cambiar algunas.

Miré dibujos hechos hace años. Listas de cualquier cosa (propósitos de año nuevo, cosas que llevarse a una isla desierta, series pendientes) que a Black Star y a mí nos gustaba hacer para pasar el rato. Incluso notitas que alguna vez Black Star y yo nos habíamos pasado en clase, sin ser descubiertos.

-Podrías cambiar esa-me cogió de la muñeca y llevó el haz de luz a una en la que se nos veía un verano hace un par de años, comiendo sandía; en mi plato había una pequeña montañita negra de pepitas-Estás espantosa.

Fruncí el ceño. Mi madre había hecho aquella foto (creo recordar) y me había pillado con la boca completamente abierta. La verdad es que la conservaba porque a Black Star se le veía muy feliz comiendo.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Tú te has visto en esta?

Señalé otra foto, mucho más antigua. Creo que teníamos nueve años. Era un día de otoño tras la lluvia. Tanto a Black Star como a mí nos encantaba de pequeños saltar de charco en charco, pero en aquella ocasión, Black Star resbaló y cayó de lleno en el charco, empapándose y llenándose de barro y hojas caídas.

-¿Pero qué dices? El que es guapo, sale siempre guapo, en cualquier circunstancia. Soy un niño adorable manchado de barro.

Contuve una risa.

Había fotos que se hallaban debajo de otras fotos, como en un álbum de cromos, cuando tenías un cromo repetido y lo ponías encima del anterior con un poco de celofán. Así cabían más.

Toda una vida juntos.

Nos conocimos con seis años, cuando ambos entramos nuevos a la primaria del Shibusen. La mayoría de los niños ya se conocían, porque, o venían juntos, o había hecho allí también la educación infantil.

Supongo que visto así, tampoco fue tan raro que nos juntáramos y nos hiciéramos amigos.

No vivíamos muy lejos el uno del otro, y de tanto quedar para jugar, nuestros padres también se hicieron amigos. Organizábamos juntos comidas, excursiones, vacaciones…

Había colocado también una foto que nos hicieron a las dos familias cuando nos fuimos un fin de semana al campo. Black Star y yo estábamos llenos de arañazos y polvo. Seguramente nos habíamos rebozado por la hierba del prado.

Pasé la vista y la luz a una foto que nos hicimos cuando Black Star cumplió los doce años. Ah… Qué feliz se le veía. Y pensar que tan solo dos meses después… su padre falleció por un infarto.

Lo recuerdo perfectamente, aun si aún era pequeña por aquel entonces.

El cómo Black Star se derrumbó en mis brazos, llorando a moco tendido. La desolación de su rostro, el temblor de sus hombros, y sus gritos llenos de angustia. Cómo su mundo se había visto salvajemente golpeado por una realidad cruel que no quería aceptar.

Le abracé llorando, sintiéndome que me asfixiaba, sin saber qué decir. En mi vida me había sentido tan impotente, inútil…

Pero me alegra pensar que tanto mis padres como yo hicimos todo lo que pudimos por apoyar y animar a Black Star y su madre.

"_-Le echo tanto de menos, Maka…_

_-Lo sé._

_Se acurruca más contra mí en el sofá._

_-Gracias-murmuró contra el cuello de su camiseta._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Por estar aquí"_

Y pensar que ya han pasado cuatro años…

-¿Y esta foto?-dijo entonces Black Star.

Miré a dónde señalaba.

-Ah. Es nieve.

-Ya sé que es nieve. Pero, es solo eso, nieve. No hay nadie en la foto.

-No siempre tiene que haber alguien en una foto. Es un paisaje, idiota.

Era el parque al que solíamos ir a jugar, en pleno invierno en Death City, con varios centímetros de nieve.

La verdad es que no quería decirle la razón por la que tenía aquella foto (aunque a lo mejor lo había adivinado y no había dicho nada). La tomé el año pasado, pocos días después de que fuéramos allí. Es como si necesitara ese recuerdo, para no olvidarlo nunca.

Habíamos sido amigos desde hacía años, peor llevábamos siendo novios casi un año.

La verdad es que nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, pero ahora, sinceramente, no me lo imagino de otra manera. Es como si siempre hubiera tenido que ser así. Conocernos, hacernos amigos y más.

Lo más alucinante de todo es que fue Black Star el que se me confesó. Él, el escandaloso chico egocéntrico.

Fue un día cualquiera. No fue nada romántico. Pero supongo que Black Star es romántico a su manera.

*.*.*

Aunque ya tuviéramos quince años, parecíamos un par de críos, porque la noche anterior había nevado lo suficiente como para cuajar bastante. Por eso, tras la salida del Shibusen, nos fuimos corriendo al parque.

Lejos de niños a los que pudiéramos hacer daño y personas mayores a las que molestar, nos fuimos a un rincón apartado del parque, que era lo suficientemente grande, y empezamos nuestra guerra de bolas de nieve.

Sentí un golpe contra la espalda justo cuando iba a cubrirme tras un banco.

-¡Tocada!-gritó Black Star-¡Y ya van cuatro! Te voy ganando, Makita~

Arañé la nieve con las manos desnudas, heladas y heridas, y moldeé otra bola. Mis guantes, tiempo atrás empapados, estaban en uno de mis bolsillos. En el otro, la linterna.

Me levanté y se la lancé. Le dio en un costado.

-¡No me llames Makita!-dije, riendo-¡Y con esa son tres! ¡Te ganaré, tenlo por seguro!

Rió.

-¡En tus sueños!

La verdad es que nunca le había ganado en ninguna guerra de bolas de nieve, pero oye, siempre había una primera vez.

Cambió de posición, para ir a refugiarse tras un tobogán, y aproveché para moverme yo también.

Le hice un placaje, chocando contra él en la carrera.

Rompimos a reír.

-Ey, eso no cuenta. Me has golpeado tú, no una bola de nieve.

-No podía dejarte que te acercaras al tobogán. Es el lugar mejor colocado estratégicamente.

Contuvo una risa ante mi comentario.

-¿Lo dejamos así?-preguntó; resollaba, y fino vaho blanco escapaba de sus labios rojizos, al igual que su cara, por el frío invernal.

-¿Dejarlo? Justo cuando te estoy alcanzando…

-Ja, ja, ja. Está bien. ¿Decidimos el ganador con la próxima bola? Quien dé al otro se proclama vencedor.

-Me parece correcto-sonreí.

Me fui a separar de él para echar a correr para ponerme a cubierto (la velocidad en estos casos es primordial), pero él no me soltó, e hizo que cayéramos al ya de por sí resbaladizo suelo debido a la nieve pisoteada.

-¡Ja, ja, ja!-rompí a reír-¿Qué?-le miré, se había colocado encima de mí-¿Ahora quieres hacer ángeles de nieve?

-Te quiero.

Me le quedé mirando, confusa, aún no procesando lo que había dicho.

-¿Qué?-sonreí-Yo también te quiero, Black, pero eso no va a impedir que te gane esta batalla.

-Lo digo en serio. T-te quiero-repitió, como trabándose.

Los extremos de su bufanda me acariciaban la cara, induciéndome la necesidad de apartarlas, pero no me moví.

Fue entonces cuando, a pesar del frío reinante, el calor afloró en la boca de mi estómago y serpenteó hasta mi cara.

-¿Q-qué dices?-tartamudeé, incapaz de creerlo-¿C-cómo dices algo así, de la nada?

-¿Y qué sé yo?-se defendió-Simplemente me salió.

-¡No puede simplemente salirte!

-¡Pero es verdad! No he podido evitarlo.

-Pero…-mi voz bajó de volumen-No puedo creerlo. Quiero decir… ¿Por qué ibas a quererme más que como una amiga?-no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa, mientras me incorporaba hasta quedar sentada, apartándole-Creí que un dios egocéntrico como tú solo se quería a sí mismo.

-Es normal que pienses eso. Pero, quiero que lo consideres, ¿vale? Quizá pienses que soy demasiado increíble para ti-dijo con ese toque egocéntrico que le encantaba poner-Pero créeme, Maka, tú eres igual de increíble.

Me sonrojé más.

-Bueno, puede que igual no… Pero sí casi igual de increíble que yo.

Le di un puñetazo amistoso y me intenté levantar, mareada por la situación. Pero volví a resbalar y caer de culo al suelo, más avergonzada aún. Escuché a Black Star reír.

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza.

No podía entenderlo. Que dijera aquello, y además en ese preciso momento. Estaba empapada, calada hasta los huesos por la nieve. El pelo húmedo se me pegaba a la cara, que debía perecer una maldita cereza por el frío. Y además llevaba aquel estúpido abrigo que, si bien era muy calentito, con él parecía un bollito relleno de nata (el propio Black Star solía meterse conmigo, en buen plan, cuando me lo ponía).

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué…qué me dices?-me preguntó, mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

Se lo dije. No era una chica especialmente guapa, además de ser poco femenina. Era una gruñona. Una _friki_. Una devoradora de libros. A veces incluso una borde, por no hablar de mi a veces humor negro.

-Creo que te conozco lo suficientemente bien como saber eso-contestó.-Y aun así me gustas.

-Si hasta te metes conmigo por cómo me queda este abrigo-le dije, mohína.

-Joder, me da igual lo que lleves puesto. Eres preciosa, ¿vale? Y si te digo que te quiero, es porque me gustas tal y como eres. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso lo dices aposta para que diga todo tipo de cursilerías? ¿Es eso? Oh, tus malvados planes para que endulce mi boca no tendrán éxito, malvada bruja. ¡Harás que vuelva a tirarte nieve encima!

Me eché a reír.

-Dios, eres…-no sabía ni cómo describirlo. Lo que sentía al verle, al hablarle, al compartir todo aquello con él.

-¿Increíblemente genial?-puso cara y pose de interesante.

Le cogí de los extremos de la bufanda y le besé.

Cuando me separé de él, le miré a la cara, y me sorprendí al ver un rostro totalmente sonrojado.

-Oh, joder-dijo, intentando ocultarse la cara con las manos, totalmente avergonzado; resultaba adorable-Eso es jugar sucio.

-¿Quieres que no vuelva a hacerlo?-pregunté, enarcando una ceja.

-Antes muerto.

Me atrajo hacia él y me besó. Sus labios estaban rasposos, secos por el frío, y sus dedos, acariciando mis mejillas, estaban helados, pero solo podía pensar en lo increíblemente bien que se sentía.

-¿Eso es un sí?-susurró contra mis labios.

-¿Tú qué crees? ¿Hace falta que te lo diga con todas las letras?

-La verdad es que no estaría de más. Bastante vergüenza me ha dado a mí decirlo.-sonrió, enseñando todos los dientes-Ahora te toca a ti pasarlo mal.

Puse los ojos en blanco y sonreí.

-Te…-fui a decirlo, y sentí cómo mi estómago daba un vuelco. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes?-Te quiero…-murmuré.

-¿Qué? ¿No lo he oído?

-Claro que sí. No te hagas el sordo.

-Ja, ja, ja. Da bastante vergüenza, ¿verdad?

-Pues sí.

-Pero… Se siente genial, ¿no crees?

Junté mi frente con la de él y cerré los ojos.

-Sí.

*.*.*

-Ey, ¿seguro que está bien?-le pregunté, dejando mi mente vagar entre imágenes y recuerdos.

-¿El qué?

Me giré para mirarle.

-El que estés aquí-dije, con cautela.

-Necesitaba verte-se limitó a decir, mirando hacia arriba, obviando mi mirada.

Resoplé.

-Solo llevábamos tres días sin vernos, los días que has faltado al Shibusen-comenté-No deberías… No sé… ¿Estar descansando, o mentalizándote o algo…?

-Agh…-se quejó, rascándose la cabeza-Es peor si lo pienso. No quiero estar deprimiéndome solo en un rincón de mi habitación, joder, no va conmigo. Y además, prefiero estar contigo, ya lo sabes.

Me mordí el labio inferior. No es que quisiera hablar de ello, en realidad la idea me aterraba, pero necesitaba cerciorarme de que estaba preparado. Necesitaba saber lo que pensaba, para así saber qué decirle.

-Te…ingresan pasado mañana, ¿no?-dije en un susurro.

Le escuché soltar aire lentamente.

-Sí.

-¿Tienes miedo?

-Estoy cagadísimo, pero eso no lo puedo evitar.

-Ya…

"_Yo también tengo miedo. Estoy aterrada. ¿Y si te pierdo?"_

Aquellos pensamientos no podía exteriorizarlos. No me podía permitir venirme abajo. Tenía que ser fuerte, por él.

-¡Makaaaa!

Entonces mi madre irrumpió en mi habitación.

La vi mirar alrededor, hasta que dio con nosotros debajo de la mesa. Aquello pareció divertirle.

-Vaya, tu padre me había dicho que había venido Black Star, y casi hasta esperaba veros todo amorosos en la cama, ¡pero estáis apachurraditos en el suelo!

-¡Mamá!-me quejé.

Salimos de debajo de la mesa. Me guardé la linterna en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, y también lo que allí había. Aquel pequeño espacio era un secreto compartido de los dos. Aunque la idea de que mi madre pudiera pensar que nos pudiéramos estar metiendo mano debajo de mi escritorio no era nada agradable.

Se acercó a nosotros y nos plantó un beso a cada uno en la mejilla.

-Voy a preparar la cena con Spirit-dijo entonces-¿Te quedas a cenar, Black Star?

-Eh… No. No quiero dejar a mi madre sola en casa.

-Que se venga entonces.

Black Star esbozó una sonrisa que solo esbozaba cuando quería ser educado y declinar una oferta.

-Gracias, pero… Creo que estos días lo mejor es que no.

-Oh, sí, claro…-entonces mi madre abrazó a Black Star-Ten cuidado al volver a casa, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, gracias.

Mi madre me miró.

-¿Le acompañas a la puerta?

Asentí.

Mi madre se adelantó y salió de la habitación, y poco después la escuchamos hablar con mi padre en la cocina, aunque no éramos capaces de entender lo que decían.

-¿De verdad no quieres quedarte?

-No. Estos días… Mi madre está muy alterada, y la verdad es que ni siquiera le hacía gracia que saliera a verte.

-Solo está preocupada. Es normal.

-Lo sé. Lo sé, pero…-dejó caer los hombros, como derrotado-Me pone más nervioso que sea ponga así. Bastante nervioso me pongo yo ya solo, gracias.

Me calcé y cogí las llaves.

Black Star se removía inquieto mientras esperábamos el ascensor.

Le cogí la mano.

-Tranquilo, pequeño dios. Parece que vas a echar a volar-dije, intentando animarle.

Se quedó quieto, en silencio.

Llegó el ascensor y entramos en él. Pulsé el botón de la planta baja, y empezamos a descender.

Miraba los números de la pequeña pantallita descender según nos acercábamos al cero, mientras pensaba qué decir.

-Black…-empecé, no muy convencida, girándome para enfrentarle.

Y sin previo aviso, aferró mis labios con los suyos. Sentí su boca desesperada contra la mía. Pero, tan pronto como se acercó, se apartó.

-Gracias. Estoy bien. No te preocupes.

-Black…

Llegamos al cero.

Black Star abrió la puerta, pero antes de bajarse pulsó el 7.

-No hace falta que me acompañes más. Perderás el ascensor-hizo un amago de sonrisa-Que descanses-me plantó un dulce beso en la frente, y soltó la puerta.

En cuanto se cerró, debido a que ya había un botón pulsado, volvió a ponerse en movimiento, esta vez hacia arriba.

Apoyé la espalda contra uno de los laterales del ascensor. Miré mi reflejo en el espejo que allí había.

"_Pasado mañana…"_

*.*.*

Hace no mucho, en una de sus revisiones médicas, a Black Star le fue detectado un pequeño problema en una de las válvulas de su corazón.

Le dijeron que no había que alarmarse, que no era tan grave como parecía, pero podría tener serios problemas a la hora de bombear sangre y oxígeno a la larga, y que por eso debía ser operado para sustituir la válvula dañada por otra hecha con algún tipo de biomaterial.

Lleva faltando varios días a la escuela, y en dos días ingresará para que le operen.

En principio, no tendría por qué haber complicación alguna, aunque la operación en sí era algo delicada, teniendo en cuenta que se trataba del corazón.

Pero lo que más afectaba era el hecho de pensar que su padre murió por un infarto, aunque no es como si el padre de Black Star hubiera tenido un corazón débil. Ambos casos, padre e hijo, no estaban relacionados, pero estos días la sombra del padre de Black Star pululaba por nuestras vidas como un viejo recuerdo.

"_¿Qué podría hacer o decir para animarle, para que sepa que estoy ahí…?"_

Me encontraba garabateando en uno de mis cuadernos, sin hacer el más mínimo caso al profesor. Dibujé guirnaldas, torbellinos, flores, estrellas…

"_Estrellas"_

Recuerdo una vez que fuimos de excursión a la montaña. Por la noche, nos tumbamos en una pequeña pradera, y observamos las estrellas.

Inventamos constelaciones e historias.

Había tantas estrellas…

"_-Tú también podrías ser una-dije, mirando el manto negro de la noche poblado de miles de lucecitas que parecían indicar el camino a algún lugar lejano._

_-¿El qué?-preguntó él._

_-Una estrella._

_-¿Una estrella?_

_-Claro, bobo. Lo dice tu nombre-sonreí; me pregunté si sería capaz de verme la cara con la débil iluminación de una luna mordida._

_-Black Star es "Estrella Negra"-pude verle fruncir el ceño-No me gusta._

_-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?-pregunté, confundida y sorprendida a partes iguales._

_-Porque una estrella negra no tiene luz propia-miré al cielo-Y nadie sería capaz de verla. Es triste, ¿no crees?"_

En aquel entonces no supe qué decirle frente a eso…

Cuando las clases terminaron, salí escopetada del Shibusen, dirección a casa. Sentía la estúpida idea bullir en mi cabeza, y urgía por ser moldeada y dada forma.

En cuanto llegué a casa, me encerré en mi habitación y me senté frente al escritorio.

De haberlo pensado antes, habría tenido más tiempo, y podría haber comprado cartulina, o purpurina o cosas por el estilo. Pero ya era tarde. Tenía que darme prisa, y tenerlo terminado esta misma tarde, sin contar con que tendría que colocarlo, una vez hecho, en la casa de Black Star.

Eché mano de todos los rotuladores y pinturas de colores que tuviera a mano. Recorté con las tijeras, temblándome el pulso. Nunca había sido muy dada a las manualidades, aunque tampoco es como si aquello fuera muy complicado de hacer.

Mientras escribía, me enrollaba una de las coletas en un dedo, inquieta, preguntándome si era buena idea.

Me llevé una mano al bolsillo y toqué la linterna.

"_Todo irá bien"_

Encendí el ordenador y empecé a buscar fotos, que estaban ordenadas por títulos y años en carpetas distintas. Iba imprimiéndolas según las seleccionaba.

-Pegamento, pegamento…-murmuraba para mí, según lo buscaba en mis desordenados cajones.

Me acuclillé bajo la mesa e hice un repaso con la linterna. Cogí un par de dibujos.

Cuando hube terminado, guardé todo lo más delicadamente que pude en mi mochila, que vacié previamente de libros de texto y cuadernos, metiendo los recortables, junto con las tijeras y el rollo de celofán.

Salí de mi habitación y casi arrollé a Spirit por el camino.

-Oh, ¿qué pasa, Makita? ¿Tienes prisa?

-Quiero ir a ver a Black Star-dije, en un suspiro.

Mi padre esbozó una sonrisa pequeña, seria, dulce, de esas que pocas veces pone.

-Le ingresan mañana, quizá le agrade que vayas a verle-me animó.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Voy a llamar primero-dije, dirigiéndome al salón para coger el teléfono fijo.

No me hizo falta marcar el número de la casa de Black, porque estaba guardado en la memoria del teléfono.

"_Por favor, que lo coja su madre…"_, imploraba internamente mientras oía los pitidos.

_-¿Sí?-_se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

"_Bien"_

-Hola, soy Maka.

_-Oh, Maka querida, ¿quieres algo?_

-Eh… ¿Podría ir ahora a su casa?

_-Mm… No sé… Black Star está…muy apagado_.

-Precisamente por eso. He hecho algo para él. Quizá le anime.

_-Bueno…_

-Por favor.

_-Está bien_-accedió-_En realidad, esperaba que vinieras_.

-Solo una cosa más-dije entonces.

_-¿Sí?_

-Necesito tiempo para preparar lo que le he hecho. ¿Podría…no sé…hacer que estuviera fuera de casa unos quince o veinte minutos?

_-Mm… Veré que puedo hacer._

-Gracias.

Colgué y rápidamente cogí la chaqueta, la mochila y me puse las zapatillas.

-¡Vuelvo luego!

Con paso ligero, recorrí las pocas calles que separaban mi casa de la de Black Star.

Por un momento, al estar frente a la puerta, antes de tocar el timbre, me asaltó la duda de si aquello era una buena idea. Quiero decir… Tanto la madre de Black Star como el propio Black Star deben estar tensos, angustiados, inquietos por mañana. Y he me aquí, quizá para empeorar las cosas…

Sacudí la cabeza.

"_No le des tantas vueltas"_, simplemente quiero hacer esto. Además, deseo verle. ¿Es tanto pedir?

Llamé al timbre.

-Hola, Maka, pasa, pasa-me saludó con una sonrisa.

Cerró las puerta tras de mí.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar al respecto, dijo:

-He mandado a Black Star a comprar unas cosas al supermercado. Así también se distraerá. Llevaba todo el día aquí metido…-esbozó una sonrisa triste al pensarlo-Aunque no creo que tarde en volver.

-Gracias.

-Y… ¿Puedo saber qué le has preparado a mi hijo?

Me descolgué la mochila y abrí la cremallera. Echó un vistazo al interior. No dije nada, pero pareció hacerse una idea de lo que me proponía.

-Oh, Maka… Eres un cielo-me abrazó débilmente-Gracias.

Me removí incómoda mientras me volví a colgar la mochila a la espalda.

-No es nada.

Fui hasta la habitación de Black Star y, por precaución, eché el pestillo.

Miré a mi alrededor, recordando la de veces que había estado entre aquellas cuatro paredes llenas de pósters, fotos, estanterías con más cómics y figuras de acción que libros. Aquel cuarto derrochaba Black Star por los cuatro costados.

-Bien…-murmuré para mí-Manos a la obra.

*.*.*

Poco después de que terminara, y sin darme mucho tiempo a considerar si había quedado bien o si al menos se asemejaba un poco a lo que mi mente había dibujado, Black Star irrumpió en la casa.

-¡No quedaba nata de la que nos gusta!-le escuché decir; era difícil no hacerlo, teniendo en cuenta los decibelios que gastaba su garganta-Pero he traído todo lo demás.

Escuché a su madre, pero debido a las puertas cerradas de por medio y al pasillo, no era capaz de distinguir qué decía. A diferencia de Black Star, su madre tenía un tono de voz suave, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a poner a cantar una nana.

Recuerdo que el padre de Black Star era tan escandaloso como su hijo…

-¿Qué? ¿Maka está aquí?

Ah, así que le había dicho que había venido.

Me froté las manos algo manchadas de pegamento por los vaqueros (aunque no sirvió de mucho, porque aún las notaba pegajosas). Bajé la persiana hasta dejar únicamente un filo de luz del atardecer para colarse, el necesario para dejar penumbra en la estancia y el suficiente como para ver más allá de tu nariz.

Quité el pestillo y abrí la puerta para ver a Black Star al otro lado del pasillo. Sonreí al verle.

-Hola-saludé.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?-preguntó, intentando sonar borde, pero no lo consiguió; sabía que se alegraba de verme.

Entró en la habitación conmigo. Cerré la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora tengo que tener algún motivo para venir a visitar a mi novio?

-Supongo que no. Oye, ¿por qué has bajado la persiana?-sonrió con sorna-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te aburrías de esperarme y te has echado una siestecita en mi ausencia?

-Ey, no soy tan dormilona.

-Uy que no-se rió.

Me fijé en que las ojeras que le aprecié ayer se habían agrandado. La preocupación no debía dejarle dormir.

-En realidad…-empecé a decir-Sí que he venido por un motivo.

-¿Ah sí?-Se acercó a mí-No soportabas la idea de seguir separada de mí más tiempo, ¿verdad?-acarició cariñosamente mi nariz con la suya-Lo sé, soy tan irresistible como adictivo.

-Ja, ja, ja. Para-le dije, apartándolo suavemente-Ven.

Cogí un cojín de su cama y se lo tiré.

Contuvo una risa mirando el cojín.

-¿Has venido por una guerra de almohadas?

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-No-dije, cogiendo otro cojín para mí-Dios, así no hay quien te dé una sorpresa. ¿Por qué no esperas tranquilito y calladito?

-Lo que usted diga, señora.

-Bien. Pues túmbate en el suelo.

Enarcó una ceja, divertido.

-Vaya, no sabía que fuera tan atrevida, señora Albarn. Aunque casi preferiría que fuera usted quien me tirara al suelo y me arrancara la ropa.

-¡Black Star!-exclamé, riendo, algo avergonzada, ante la ocurrencia.

-Aunque no sé si es conveniente. Puede que el corazón se me salga del pecho, y teniendo en cuanta que mañana…

Le lancé mi cojín a la cara para detenerle.

-Idiota-dije, mientras me tumbaba en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en el cojín. Por un momento, me sentí como bajo mi escritorio: segura, tranquila.

Se tumbó a mi lado.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó entonces-Vamos, dímelo. Sabes que no se te da nada bien hacerte la misteriosa. Dímelo-empezó a hacerme cosquillas.

-P-para-dije, entre risas-S-si me…me dejas.

Se detuvo. Inspiré hondo y saqué mi linterna.

-Toma.

-¿Para qué?

-Enciéndela.

-Oh, ¿le has cambiado la bombilla por una con color? Así sería mejor para contar historias de mied...-le di un codazo.

-Mira arriba-le señalé.

Por fin, me hizo caso. Encendió la linterna y la dirigió al techo.

Yo no miré arriba por unos momentos, sino que le miré a él. En la penumbra, vi cómo sus ojos se abrían más de la cuenta, como su boca se curvaba ligeramente, por la sorpresa.

-Maka, esto…

Alcé la vista al techo.

-Estrellas de papel. Con momentos, frases, fotos, de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos.-dije, pasando mi mirada por los mismos sitios que él, siguiendo la luz que iluminaba a aquellas estrellas tan falsas como verdaderas que parecían refulgir en mi interior.

-Es…

-¿Increíble?-me aventuré, con una sonrisa-Tampoco es para tanto.

-Pero es increíble-dijo, fascinado. A pesar de no ser más que trozos de papel que había pintado y recortado en forma de estrella con mis torpes manos.

Aquello me halagó en demasía.

-Y, eh…-al ver que no decía nada al respecto, probé a decirlo-¿Has…has leído lo que hay escrito en las estrellas grandes?

-¿También has escrito algo?

Asentí en silencio y le vi sentarse. Le imité.

No tardó en dar con las estrellas de papel a las que me refería. Eran las de mayor tamaño (por supuesto, lo hice a propósito, para que se vieran más), y distinguí mi fea letra redonda en ellas.

Estaban colocadas (y enumeradas, para que las leyera en orden) de tal forma que daban lugar a una constelación.

-Es _Cassiopeia_. La constelación, me refiero. ¿Recuerdas cuando la buscábamos aquella noche en el campo…?

-"Puede que…-empezó a leer-Puede que seas una estrella sin luz propia-aguzó la vista-Por eso, déjame ser la luz que te ilumine".

En cuanto terminó de leerlo, dirigió su mirada a mí.

Como si de un acto reflejo se tratara, le quité la linterna y le enfoqué a la cara.

-¡Ay!-se quejó-¿Acaso quieres dejarme ciego?-dijo, frotándose los ojos.

-Seré quien te ilumine, Black-desvié la mirada, avergonzada; ahora que lo había leído me sentía como si hubiera hecho algo ridículo y necesitara cubrir mi vergüenza-No me refería a algo tan literal, claro-dije, moviendo la linterna entre mis dedos-Sino que estoy aquí para cualquier cosa, ya sabes. Y… Y… Quizá sea una estupidez. Pero me he tirado como quince minutos pegando todas las estrellas, sin contar lo que tardado en hacerlas junto con todo. Pero supongo que te parecerá muy infantil, y…

-Joder, ¿es que no vas a parar de hablar de una vez?

Estampó su boca contra la mía, con tal ímpetu, que volví a caer tumbada al suelo, mientras le correspondía al beso.

-Te quiero-murmuró contra mis labios, como si fuera incapaz de despegarse de ellos-Te quiero, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Separamos nuestros labios y le miré. Sus ojos angustiados, y aun así, llenos de amor y vitalidad.

Le toqué la mejilla.

-Lo sé.-sonreí-Aunque no estaría mal que me lo recordaras más a menudo-le di un pequeño beso.

Sonrió. Una sonrisa radiante y que hacía a mi corazón brincar.

"_Lo he conseguido. Ha sonreído. De verdad"_

Casi me pongo a llorar del alivio que sentí en ese momento.

-Te quiero-dije entonces.

-Lo sé. Aunque no estaría mal que me lo recordaras más a menudo-me imitó.

-Tonto-volvió a besarme.

-Me ha encantado. De verdad, Maka. Es… No sé ni cómo describirlo. Pero pensar que has hecho todo eso pensando en mí… No sé…-sacudió la cabeza-Pero sabes hacer que la vida de uno merezca la pena, Maka. Por cosas como estas es por las que te adoro.

-N-no digas tonterías-dije, ruborizada a más no poder-No ha sido para tanto… Es más, parece la idea de una niña pequeña.

-Pues…-me mordió el mentón-A mí me gusta la niña pequeña que llevas dentro.

-Me acordé de cuando dijiste que, debido a tu nombre, eres una estrella sin luz que nadie sería capaz de ver en el oscuro cielo nocturno-hablé, haciendo que volviera a mirarme-Supongo que después de eso no me rompí mucho la cabeza sobre… Bueno, sobre esto-dije, señalando al techo.

-Es suficiente-se separó de mí y se tumbó a mi lado, volviendo a observar el pequeño cielo de papel sobre nosotros.

-¿Sabes? Estoy llegando a considerar que tengo problemas de corazón por tu culpa, Maka Albarn. No eres buena para el corazón de un hombre.

Rompimos a reír.

-Oh sí, seguro…-bromeé.

Sentí que me miraba y le devolví la mirada.

-Estoy asustado-dijo entonces en un susurro que se perdió en la penumbra de la habitación, dando vueltas, como una voluta de humo.

-Es normal-le respondí en el mismo tono.

-Lo más normal es que todo vaya bien mañana, pero… No puedo evitar pensar que hay alguna posibilidad de no volver a levantarme. Y me aterra pensar que podría dejar a mi madre sola…y que no volvería a verte.

-Ey. No va a pasar nada, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-Porque eres el gran Black Star, un dios todopoderoso que no tiene miedo de ningún médico ni quirófano, y que, aunque sea en camilla, es capaz de gobernar el mundo.

-Eh… No suena nada mal-admitió.

-¿A qué no?-sonreí.

Juntó su frente con la mía. Cerró los ojos. Su respiración me acariciaba la boca y la nariz.

-Black.

-¿Mm?

-Nos vemos mañana.

Y vi un pequeño atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios.

*.*.*

Nunca había sido de hábitos nerviosos.

Es cierto que, en temporada de exámenes, o cuando había algo difícil que no entendía, solía morderme el labio inferior, y no podía evitar tener un portaminas en la mano, aunque no lo utilizara; era la necesidad de tener las manos ocupadas mientras mi mente daba vueltas y vueltas al problema.

En esta ocasión, nada era suficiente. Las horas pasaban en lenta agonía mientras no paraba de pensar en él y en lo que podría estar pasándole.

Se suponía que Black Star ingresaba temprano aquella mañana, pero hasta bien entrada la mañana (puede que incluso hasta mediodía), no entraría en quirófano.

"_Todo está bien. Bien. No hay de qué preocuparse…"_

No me habían permitido ir al hospital con él, y me habían hecho ir al Shibusen. En cierto sentido, era comprensible, pero eso no evitaba que los nervios me estuvieran jugando una muy mala pasada. Solo necesitaba verle.

Cuando finalizaron las clases, salí corriendo del Shibusen, más rápido que ayer, incluso, llevándome alguna mirada recriminatoria por parte de algún profesor que decía que por los pasillos no se podía correr (habría que matizar que "no se debía", porque poder, sí se puede), aunque fuera la hora de salida.

Solo frené en seco al atravesar las puertas al ver a mi padre apoyado en el capó de su coche.

-¡Spirit!-dije atropelladamente al llegar a su lado, casi sin aliento.

-Es papá-me dijo, con voz pausada.

Le cogí las mangas de la chaqueta.

-¿Cómo…cómo ha…?

Sonrió y me acarició la cabeza.

-Todo ha ido bien. Black Star está bien.

Me quedé muy quieta, en silencio, simplemente dejando que el alivio recorriera cada parte de mi cuerpo. Cuando el alivio llegó a las facciones de mi rostro, mis ojos lloraron.

*.*.*

-Ey.

Alzó la mirada. Esbozó una sonrisa cansada, pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

-Vaya, tienes un aspecto horrible-le dije, mientras entraba en la estancia, tan nerviosa por verle que no sabía ni qué decir; siempre se puede recurrir al sarcasmo, supongo.

-¿Pero qué dices? Debo ser el paciente más guapo que ha pasado por el quirófano de este hospital.

-Ah, eso puede ser.

Me acerqué a la camilla, donde reposaba, con una gran venda ocultando la cicatriz que debía tener de la operación. Estaba pálido y tenía los ojos algo rojos, y eso sin contar las ojeras. Llevaba aquella horrible ropa de hospital, pero seguía siendo él.

-Estás…bien-afirmé, no pregunté. Aunque es casi como si quisiera cerciorarme de ello.

-Han estado removiendo mis entrañas, pero oye, sigo de una pieza-sonrió, su vitalidad puesta a prueba me seguía sorprendiendo por cómo resistía viento y marea.-Además, me dijiste que hoy volveríamos a vernos.

"_-Nos vemos mañana.",_ había dicho, incapaz siquiera de pensar en la posibilidad de que no fuera así.

-Cierto-cogí una banqueta que allí había y la llevé al lado de la camilla, para sentarme a su lado.

Le toqué la mano. Él acarició mis dedos.

-¿Te cuento un secreto?-dijo entonces.

Le miré, interesada.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Acércate-me dijo.

Me incliné hacia él. Me susurró al oído.

-Te he llevado conmigo todo el día.

Me separé de él, confusa. Black Star solo sonreía y, de entre las sábanas de la camilla, sacó una de las estrellas de papel que le había hecho.

-Quizá te parezca estúpido, pero me ha ayudado bastante a calmar los nervios. Supongo que te debo una-rió-Aunque ya he perdido la cuenta de cuántas te debo.

Volví a inclinarme sobre él y deposité un beso en sus labios resecos; parecían temblar. Le escuché reír en bajito.

-¿Qué?-cuestioné alejándome un poco de él.

-Tus coletas me hacen cosquillas en el cuello.

-Oh, perdona-dije, pensando en sujetármelas con las manos para volver a besarle.

-No pasa nada-cogió una de ellas y me acercó a él-Me gustan-dijo, devolviéndome el beso.

-Ay, ay, ay… ¿Qué hay con lo de no alterar al enfermo?

Me separé inmediatamente de él, para ver a mis padres junto con la madre de Black Star, que nos miraban con una sonrisa.

Bueno, Spirit se encontraba ahora en un rincón de la habitación, con lágrimas de cocodrilo murmurando que yo siempre sería la niñita de sus ojos, que nunca habría un hombre que me mereciera por completo. Pero yo sabía que, dijera lo que dijera, Black Star le caía muy bien, más de lo que a él le gustaría admitir.

-Ay, estos niños…-decía Kami, poniéndose melodramática.-Tan tiernos ellos.

-Y adorables-la secundó la madre de Black.

-¡Mamá!-nos quejamos ambos a la vez, rojos como un tomate.

-¿Qué hay de la privacidad?-añadió Black Star-Además, sois vosotras las que me alteráis si siempre estáis con una oreja puesta tras la puerta-dijo, no realmente enfadado.

-Una madre debe saberlo todo-apuntaron.

Black Star y yo nos miramos y pusimos los ojos en blanco, intentando no echarnos a reír porque sino nuestras quejas perderían seriedad.

Toda la operación ahora parecía un mal trago que quedaba muy atrás, a pesar de haber sido hace unas horas, y teniendo en cuenta que Black Star tendría que permanecer unos días en el hospital hasta que le dieran el alta.

-Oye, Maka-me dijo Black Star, mientras nuestros padres hablaban entre ellos.

-¿Sí?-me acerqué a él.

-Cuando salga de aquí, te haré tu propio cielo de estrellas de papel en tu habitación. Sí, lo sé, te copio la idea. Pero me gusta pensar que, da igual dónde estemos, siempre estamos bajo el mismo cielo-me miró con espanto fingido-Oh dios mío, ¿eso lo he dicho yo? Demonios, ¿por qué me has hecho volverme tan cursi, Maka?

-Porque me quieres.

-Ah sí-sonrió-Debe ser eso.

**..**

Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!

Realmente espero que les haya gustado. Tengo la sensación de que me ha salido un poco ñoño XD Culparé a las vacaciones de Navidad, porque ya se me han acabado, y porque voy a estar todo el mes de enero de exámenes finales. Olé! *aplausos*

Espero haberles hecho pasar un rato agradable con esta lectura. Espero que les llegara al corazoncito ;)

Muchas gracias por pasarse a leer y comentar!

Bye~!^^

Pd. Sí, lo sé, me tengo que poner con las continuaciones de mis otros fics XD


End file.
